Mio Amore
by BoonasaurusRex
Summary: The Scout and Spy are so different it'd be impossible to list their differences. Can they manage to stop fighting and have a relationship, or will it fail miserably? Fem!Spy/Scout.
1. Lovers of the Night

Walking throughout the basement of the BLU Base, the BLU Spy's mind was consumed in her thoughts. The young Italian let her fingers graze along the walls, watching them, though her mind was on other things.

In the past few weeks, she'd gotten herself into a relationship with the RED Scout, or at least a gross mockery of one. After the young man had snuck into the BLU Base and snuck into her room and they'd had that magnificent night, the two could help but go back to each other for more.

During the battles, they'd kill each other without mercy. Oh yes, the two absolutely _loathed _one another, but neither one could resist the other's body or charms. Occasionally, one of them would take to sneaking into the others base, and they'd have another one of those nights.

It really captured the Spy's mind sometimes, falling headfirst into very enjoyable daydreams. When one of them needed comfort, they'd hook up with the other and take each other's minds off things for a little while.

His skin was so supple, fresh, young and unscarred. He always had that smell of youth, the smell of dirt and sweat. His eyes, my God, those eyes. They were the most striking shade of blue, and stuck out like gleaming gems on his youthful face. Those he was lean, his lack of bodily fat made his muscles show _much _more than they should, and it was very attractive. His kiss always had that inexperienced feel to it, but it tasted like heaven.

Shaking her head, the Spy tried to get her head back into reality. Gods, he was the most distracting and attractive creature she'd been lucky enough to stumble upon. Smirking to herself, she rounded a corner, noticing that was the same corner she turned around 10 minutes ago. She'd been walking in circles, but had been so distracted by her thoughts about that attractive man she hadn't noticed.

"Hey tootz."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, the Spy whipped around, just to be pulled into a pair of lean arms, pressed against a familiar chest. She looked to the mainhole she'd just walked past, seeing the cover lying on it differently smirked and looked up at her capter.

_Quel piccolo diavolo insinuante..._

"You scared me, _mio amore_."

"Good. That was kinda my goal." Those eyes gave a little glint, and the woman nearly melted in his arms. A hand went up and she felt the hair tie that held her bun neatly to her head came loose, letting slightly curly brunette locks drape over her upper back, seeing that trademark smirk spread over his face.

"You know I like seein' ya with your hair down." He growled to her.

That hand wandered to her neck and caught on the short blue scarf that was tied upon her neck, the lean man pulling it off her, dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. The Italian gave a shiver and the Scout could obviously feel it. Dipping his head down and giving the exposed flesh a nip, then looked into her bright amber eyes.

"You know what I'm here for."

"Well then why are you wasting so much time speaking? _La voglio, fa l'amore a me, per favore_!" The woman purred, grabbing his head and pulling him into a lust-filled kiss, his clumsy lips soon adjusted and moulded perfectly upon hers.

The Scout pulled her close, his hands on her back, his tongue flicking against her lower lip, but he was denied access.

"Come on Alessandra. You want this just as bad as I do ya'know." He breathed inbetween kisses, making Alessandra moan and part her lips for him.

Allowing his tongue to probe her mouth, the Italian's hands went down his body, pulling at his clothes. The Scout merely smirked into the kiss and picked her up, laying her out on a large crate and moving so the runner's body was over her, his hips grinding upon hers, earning mewls and gasps for the Spy.

While he didn't allow her to take anything of his off, he unbuttoned her white overcoat and pulled it off, seeing her torso hugged by the white tank top underneath. He took her wrists and pinned them above her head, holding them with one hand, his free hand groping her breasts, loving the softness of the large mounds he was able to touch. Those little whimpers she was making were really turning him on.

"Ryan, please, take your shirt off." She breathed, and the Scout obeyed, pulling his shirt off to reveal a well muscled, yet thin torso. Connected to that beautiful torso were his arms. As a Scout, he needed to have powerful upper arms, and he did, thin as they may be, the muscles were very obvious and solid. As his hands had been distracted, hers were free to wander up his torso and stroke his abdominals.

The young, twitchy man shivered under the females touches, and let out a groan when her fingers hit his nipples, tweaking them and giving them light pinches to get those delicious noises out of him. Reaching down, Ryan tore the shirt right off her, exposing her bra and her otherwise naked torso.

Alessandra closed her eyes and moaned as his hands went down her back, clipping her bra with a little bit of difficulty, but once it was off, took a nipple into his mouth and teased it between his teeth, licking at it every now and again, rewarded by breathy moans.

Quickly, their clothes were torn off, and somehow Alessandra had managed to straddle Ryan and be on top. Kissing down his body, she smirked when she reached his member. It stuck out through his dark, curly pubic hair, swollen and twitching, leaking pre-cum every now and then. She let her fingers glide over his balls. They were tight and showed how turned on he was. She grasped his cock and pulled the foreskin down and away, watching with interest as it tensed and she heard him hold his breath, awaiting what was next.

"Fucking shit!" Ryan yelped when Alessandra's tongue slid up his dick, leaving a wet trail, the man feeling twinges of pleasure, his head back in pleasure, feeling a few more licks as she licked him like he was a fucking popsicle. Then he felt something new.

_"Jesus fucking Christ!" _

The tip of Ryan's member was enveloped in hot, wet good, shooting pleasure up his spine and through his toes, letting out a loud groan and subconciously thrusting into her mouth, causing her to be forced to take most of his girth into her mouth, gagging at first then beginning to suck once she was over it, salvating and wetting his cock.

The Spy rubbed him against the roof of her mouth and used one hand to rub at what she couldn't fit into her mouth, then the other hand journeyed downward on her own body.

Ryan saw stars when Alessandra moaned, causing a pleasent vibration to travel down his cock, then his eyes widened at the sight of her free hand's new position- In between her legs.

His Spy was giving him head, and preparing herself for him at the same time. The sight made the Scout feel his balls hitch up in warning, and sensing this, the female stopped sucking, and let him change their positions, lying the woman out on her back. Propping her legs up by putting the back of her knees against his elbows, the man guided himself to her entrance and pushed himself in as deeply as he could.

Letting out a gasp when the man was fully sheathed in her warmth, she felt a pleasurable feeling spread through her lower abdomen. She loved the feeling of being filled once more. Letting her head fall back as she heard him hiss in pleasure and embed his stubby nails into her thighs, she began to bare down against him, parting her legs more and giving him more access as he began to move.

Rocking his thin hips back and forth, Ryan groaned and hung his head, eyes closed, his bony knees digging into the crate because of their position. When he opened his eyes, the young man let out a soft gasp at the sight of his cock coming somewhat into view as he nearly pulled out, just to slam back in and watch it disappear in the secret pocket between Alessandra's legs, repeating the process at a quickening pace.

The sounds of their coupling began to fill the sleeping base. Skin slapping skin, moans and groans mixing and labored breaths as they continued a furious struggle for the ecstasy of their climaxes. Alessandra didn't want it to end so soon, and moving her legs, she stopped him from moving, flipping them so she was on top, then leaned forwards, locking lips with the Scout as he continued to thrust from the new angle, liking this one more. He felt her silken walls in ways he hadn't felt them before, and she felt even tighter this way

Digging her nails into the Scout's shoulders, she it down at his neck, leaving a mark on the flesh. She gasped and moaned in a breathy fashion when he brushed a spot inside her that made stars dance behind her eyes.

She didn't quite know what he had just done, but she did know she had liked it.

"Oh Ryan, do that agai- Ah!" She shrieked as he did it again, and the way her walls quivered around him made the man's spine tingle with pleasure. Making it a point to brush that area as much as possible, he achieved this, the Spy looking utterly blissful as she pressed her chest to his, her knees at his ribs, and her forehead pressed on his. They could both see Ryan's large member sliding in and out of her now.

What went from merely sex went to wild, hot, animalistic sex was now making them even more urgent, Ryan's thrusts nearly bruising her. Her orgasm was nearing, and it was coming fast. All she could do was wantonly repeat his name in pleasured whispers, the man groaning loudly in response, letting out strings of profanities in his blinding pleasure.

The moment that utterly delicious scream left her kiss-bruised lips and her walls clamped around his cock, he felt his balls hitch up once again in their warning. He definitely wasn't going to last long now. The extra juices her body was producing her making a delicious friction, and Ryan couldn't hold back anymore, the woman riding out her final waves of ecstasy and pulling on his hair.

Yelling wordlessly at the top of his lungs, Ryan felt huge shocks of pleasure rocket through his thin frame as he released his cum deep in her, the woman crying out at the warm flooding her insides, his thrusts becoming out of rhythm and erratic. Milking out every single drop until he couldn't feel himself anymore, Alessandra collapsed over top of her Scout, just catching herself on her forearms as they struggled to catch their breath.

Sure, one of the BLUs was bound to have heard SOMETHING, but it was likely that the next morning someone would just be accused of having their porn turned up too high. All the risk, danger and trouble they went through, none of that mattered when they finally got these precious nights.

_Quel piccolo diavolo insinuante - That sneaky little devil_

_Mio amore - My love _

_La voglio, fa l'amore a me, per favore - I want you,make love to me, please_


	2. The Beauty of Destruction

_'Fuck, I'm on fuckin' fire today!'_

I laughed and pointed at the corpse of the BLU Demoman, whose face was so beaten in he was unrecognizable.

"You got owned!" I laughed, then sprinted away, bat held about head height in one hand, the steel weapon coated in blood and a few chunks of brains. I'd been killin' these BLU bastards all day. Maybe all that fuckin' last night was good luck or somethin'.

I won't lie; sure, I've only been with one chick, but that Spy ain't no lousy lay. I let my mind drift to some good memories, testin' her flexibility, the feelin' of her boobs; everything about those nights, its fuckin' great.

I shook my head, gettin' those thoughts outta my mind. I didn't need a freakin' hard-on in the middle of the battlefield. I gotta bat in some skulls! Speakin' of that Spy, I hadn't seen her anywhere yet. Sure I'd heard our Engineer goin' into his little rages over lost equipment from her Sappy-thingy, but I hadn't seen her.

Outta nowhere, I heard some noises as I ran into a tunnel to get to battle a different way to get a jump on dem lousy BLUs. Slowin' down a bunch, and walking towards the sounds, I saw some movement and dove behind a crate, peering past it as I looked to see what the hell was going on.

The first thing that I saw was the two Spies, BLU and RED, dukin' it out. 'Course, since that froggy bastard is like, a foot or more taller than the little Italian, he is bestin' her. She isn't givin' up though. I always kinda admired that trait about her.

Two seconds later, I couldn't believe my eyes.

_I didn't want to._

* * *

Ah my little Scout. How you distract me so. While running about and frustrating that Engineer by sapping his buildings, I kept seeing the young man running about, batting in the heads of my co-workers. He seemed so much happier today, and in such a better mood.

I love seeing that Scout. Happy, crude, loud and obnoxious. Ah, how could I not love that boy? More so, how could I _admit_ I loved him? It was damned foolish of me to fall for such a brash, young fool? _My enemy._

Entering a tunnel to try and get to the Snipers hiding place so I could stab him in the back, I heard the sound of a cloaking device being deactivated. _Cazzo!_ How could I not have been paying more attention to my surroundings?

I turned to face the RED Spy, who had a bone-chillingly calm stance as he stared me right in the face. Growling, I pulled out my Ambassador, the Frenchman just laughing at me. I misjudged his swiftness, and in a heartbeat, his hands were on my left wrist, giving a horrid twist and causing those bones to snap and my hand to hang uselessly, the gun falling. I yelped in pain.

"Ah, _mon ami_, you think you are so clever, do you not?"

_Twist._

"You think I wouldn't notice our Scout had spent his night with you? You thought you could hide that?" A laugh escaped him as he twisted again and made me finally howl in pain. My fist jabbed out, catching him on his nose, the man's laugh stopping abruptly, his grip on my broken wrist releasing, instead now clutching the bridge of his nose experimentally. Blood trickled down onto his balaclava.

"You got blood on my mask." He growled, and lunged forwards, knife out, aiming a slash at my heart. I moved out of the way, and took my knife out of my belt with my working hand, stabbing forwards. I just barely missed him.

We fought back and forth, until he'd walked me halfway back into the tunnel, my left hand still hanging uselessly at my side. Every move caused pain. I was growing tired. After stabbing forwards and slicing a little material on his sleeve, the Frenchman flew into a rage, his hand meeting my throat and pinning me to the wall.

I struggled fiercely when I felt his fingers catch on the bottom of my mask, writhing to try and get his hand off. I didn't want him to see my face. Like that deterred him. He gave a hell of a yank, one that made my neck sore, and off came my balaclava.

He twisted my head to the side, and I felt his blade press on the long scar on my jaw. He smirked, pressing hard enough to just break the skin. Pulling down, he traced the scar from just where it started, all the way down to where it ended, on my mid neck. I howled in agony as the blade repeatedly traced, until he knew this scar would be extremely prominent for the rest of my days. Blood covered the surrounding area as I threw a pained glare at him.

He pressed his blade into many spots, cutting into my skin in many places, until my face was covered in the thick and vicious glue that was my blood. The cuts would heal over, hopefully with no scarring, but right now, under the blood, my face must have looked awful.

The RED Spy seemed _amused_, then took his lighter. What fun this would be. Ripping off a little fabric from my BLU suit, he lit the end of it on fire. I would be mad about the damage put upon my suit, if I wasn't in so much pain. He pushed the fire on my neck, where a patch of skin caught on fire, a screech of pain and terror exiting my lips as the fire burned through the skin, and muscle on that area. He put it out after my voice had gone after so much screaming, my throat raw.

Taking his knife, the bastard stabbed through my biceps, then my thighs, making cuts along my stomach. My suit fell apart in pieces as he did so, me being left in just my undergarments, soaked in my own blood from the many wounds. My limbs were rendered useless as the tendons and ligaments were destroyed. My world was fading, things were getting so dim. I would have fallen if he wasn't holding me in place. I wasn't aware of the outside world anymore.

The man finished his fun by cutting off my lips, then taking his cigarette from between his lips. He breathed out a cloud of smoke in my face, and I began choking, half on it and my own blood. Putting the cigarette out on a patch of 'clean' flesh, he snapped my neck, and everything went black and the pain all left.

* * *

I didn't care how fuckin' gay I looked, I was _cryin'_. My mind was scarred from seein' somethin' so freaky. The RED Spy snapped her neck, and I could see the bones popping out where it was snapped. Her whole body was littered in cuts; and her face man, I don't even wanna talk about it, it's bad enough seein' it.

That-That froggy fuck! I wanted to kill 'em, skin him alive, skip some fuckin' rope with his intestines, then choke him with them. I wanted that bastard to feel pain. How could he just torture, then kill her like that?

Sure she was an enemy, but hell, she was also a _dame_. No broad deserved somethin' that bad. _Not a single one._

I saw the Spy walk off, and once he was gone, I stood up, walkin' over to the- No, no, _my_ freakin' Spy! My legs were numb, it was like being drained of all energy. Up close it was worse. Her facial cuts were all linked in a sick puzzle, blood obscuring most of her face. Her lips were gone. Her body was torn to fuckin' shit, and had burns all over. It was fuckin' _terrifyin'._

Nobody was around, so I let myself cry and cry and cry, even after respawn had picked up her body and all those small pieces of her removed. Hopefully the respawn wouldn't leave more scars on her.

I knelt beside the puddle of blood in the tunnel, my tears adding to the blood. I would murder that fucker for what he did to her. I wouldn't let him ever see the world the same again.

I froze when I understood why I was cryin' over Alessandra's body. It made me nearly puke in fear to know this now. How could this of all things happen to me?

_I'd fallen in love with my enemy._


	3. How A Heart Can Break

**AN: Oh God you guys, I like this story too much xD Thank you for the reviews, I'm hoping to start working on the next chapter soon. Sorry that this chapter is so short, I didn't know how else to make it longer. Oh well, I hope you enjoy ^.^  
**

* * *

The REDs lost their battle.

Was it much of a surprise? After seeing the Spy get mutilated, Ryan hadn't wanted to even fight anymore. He only left the tunnel to go hide until the battle finished, with no motives anymore.

Walking back to the base, dragging his feet, Ryan was puffy eyed and looked haggard. The teammates wondered a little, but otherwise didn't care about the Scout sulking. It was a nice change to them, as for once he wasn't being a pest.

Closing his door to his room, the RED sat down on his bed and sniffled. He was no longer crying, but sulking as the vision replayed over and over in his mind.

Her screams filled his mind, her agonized wails and sobs as her flesh was burnt and chopped, the RED Spy laughing manically, the sight of her destroyed corpse.

_Ryan... _

Ryan's head snapped up and he looked around. He saw no one. Was he going insane?

_Spiacente. Ho dimenticato di apparire... _

With a small noise, the Spy uncloaked, in her suit and balaclava, closing Ryan's door. She was standing awkwardly and her eyes were glazed with pain. Blinking up at her, Ryan stood to look her over.

After some gentle coaxing, Ryan managed to get her to let him remove her balaclava, eyes widening. There was a scar over the left side of her lip now, about 3 inches long. There was a scar of identical length just above her left eyebrow, and now, the long scar upon her jaw and neck was a pale, gleaming white, standing out greatly in contrast to her face.

Disrobing the woman down to her bra and panties, the Scout saw the extent of the damage. A burn scar was on her neck, that was 3 inches by 3 inches and shaped like lopsided circle. On her arms were about 6 long scars, and on her torso and back about 7 more. Her legs weren't cut half as bad, only half 2 new scars.

Looking over and feeling every scar, Ryan didn't notice her wince in pain each time, and drew up to full height, shaking badly as the woman redressed. Once her clothes were on, Ryan pulled Alessandra into his arms, beginning to cry a tiny bit again. He felt _awful_.

"I... I shoulda stopped 'im! This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Alessandra." The man said weakly, His face buried into her right trapezoidal muscle. He felt her hands on his back, rubbing gently in small circles.

"Hush... I am fine."

"No you ain't! Youse hurtin', you can't hide that from me, for real!"

"I am hurting, but it is a price of being in war. There was nothing you could do, and if you had jumped out he would have killed you or worse. He could have ratted us out." She said seriously, the young man silencing for a moment.

Taking advantage of the silence, Alessandra lay down on the cot beside him, trying to soothe her Scout.

"Yo Al..?"

"Yes love?"

"Youse still beautiful to me."

The Spy blinked in surprise, then smiled weakly, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you _amico_."

Alessandra closed her eyes, intending to have a nap. She was tired from the battle, and sore. She needed to recover, and she wanted to stay here with her Scout for a little while to do so. It's not like the people at her base would notice her disappearance, as she wasn't seen much anyways, always just in her room, listening to the radio and writing letters to her parents or polishing something.

"Hey Alessandra?"

_Again?_

"What is it Scout?"

"I was just wonderin'... Um... Well ya'see, I'm kinda curious 'bout-"

"Spit it out!"

"Do ya feel anything for me?" Ryan blurted, blushing.

The Spy chewed her lip, not sure what to say. She loved Ryan, but her pride would never let her admit as much to any human being on the face of the Earth. What could she say? She remembered Ryan saying a few times he only wanted to be 'special friends'. As in friends that fucked.

"I... Enjoy your company." She said, her face devoid of emotion.

Ryan looked away, toying with his thumbs and sitting up. Alessandra felt worry at why he was acting like this, sitting up as well. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Ryan why are you s-"

"I love you Alessandra... I wanna be more den friends ya'know? I know it's all weird, but I always felt dis way! I mean, I know youse my enemy, but for real, I wanna be with you!" Ryan's quivering and unsure voice came, sounding unsure and nervous.

Alessandra recoiled as if she was shocked, then looked at the Scout with wide eyes, her mouth open but nothing coming out.

"I- It. Ju- You see- Ryan I-" The Spy groaned in frustration as she got up. She knew this would happen. She was like most Spies- She HATED commitments, they just always came back and bit you in your posterior. Plus the Administrator would find out with no doubt.

"Al..? Al please..." Ryan called, looking distraught as the Spy grumbled moodily and cloaked, walking out and slamming his door shut behind her. Pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees, Ryan felt his heart sink like a stone.

His stomach was doing cartwheels, and he finally knew what heartbreak felt like. He thought they had something good, and he just went out and admitted to her he loved her, something he didn't like doing.

A choked sob escaping him, Ryan allowed himself to cry in regret. He shouldn't have made a move on her, she was just too distant. Maybe she didn't feel the same, just wanting sex. Then why had she called him 'love'? Had she been playing him?

The Scout felt as if his heart was breaking into millions of fragments. He hated this feeling, the feeling that what you loved didn't love you back.

The feeling of rejection.


	4. Why Smile?

**A/N: Oh Gosh, this Chapter took me a while. I'm so sorry I made you all wait so long for such a short little filler, but I promise, my next chapter is in the works and will be up in much less time. I'll try not to take TWO MONTHS to update. **

**A big thank you to everyone who as Favorited, Reviewed and/or Followed this story, it means so much to me. I love you guys, and I promise to put up a larger chapter that isn't idle chatter between Spy and Snipes. **

* * *

Upon her arrival at her own base, Alessandra's head was spinning. She wasn't fully sure of how to feel, or what to do or say. She usually was calm, collected and confident in how she felt, but that was definitely down the drain.

Yes, Leo was charming, and yes, she loved him, but at that moment she realized they couldn't be more than friends, or friends at all for that matter. It was too dangerous, especially with your partner being a loudmouth.

Sighing, she arrived at base and uncloaked. Nobody really noticed her there anyhow. She was very unnoticed by all her teammates. It helped, she didn't enjoy socialization that much anyhow. Winding through the base, Alessandra peered out a window. The Sniper's camper van was parked behind some tires and scrap metal. Perhaps she'd pay him a visit. It helped get her mind off things.

Walking back the way she came, Alessandra watched as teammates just waltzed by, forgetting she existed. That Sniper was the only one who didn't. The Australian was her only friend in Teufort. He understood her liking for solitude, and was quiet, much unlike the others.

Arriving at the camper and knocking on his door, the Spy waited patiently. When he opened the door, she noticed the minor surprise behind those tinted glasses.

"G'day Spy. Can oi.. Do anything for yew?" The Sniper asked slowly. It was always a bit unnerving to find a Spy at your doorstep, looking at you with those cold, calculating eyes.

"May I join you inside, _Signore_?" She asked, no emotion upon her face or hidden in her voice.

"Uh, yeah, come in."

Stepping inside, Alessandra had always admired how neat the Sniper kept his trailer. Most of the Bushmen you would meet were messy and loud, but not this one. Maybe that is why she liked him? Ammo was neatly stored in compartments of a small wooden filing box, not more than 3 feet high, and his gun was neatly set on the wall with his gun polish nearby. Oil rags were kept in a fireproof bin, and the van's spare parts were kept well hidden as well.

As the Aussie poured himself more coffee and made her some tea, he looked back at the Spy.

"So, wot brings yew here today mate?" He asked, setting the cup down on a tiny table. Sitting herself in one of the two chairs, she sighed.

"Just in need of a nice talk, _mio amico._ I am in need of intelligent conversation." She said, careful not to reveal any information about she and the Scout. "Not like it is easy to find."

"Oi wouldn't be bashin' the others if I was yew Spook."

"Bashing? No, no, I am simply saying it is hard to find conversation as a Spy." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Rioght, rioght." the Sniper shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "Oi bet nobody talks to yew because yer kill count is downrioght embarrassin'." He said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"My kill count is bad? If I recall you missed a shot on the RED Soldier when he was standing completely still." She took a drink of her tea and smirked.

"Oi, now yew listen mate, yew know that Scout was yabberin' into his earpiece and distractin' the rest of us all battle."

"But the rest of us could still do our jobs."

"Yew are hard to get along with aren't ya?"

"Yet somehow you still like me."

"I always wonder why." Sniper smirked, then rubbed the top of her mask covered head. "Ruddy Spook." He said affectionately.

Even with all the affection her rival gave her, and with the enjoyable little chit-chat they had, Alessandra was still feeling a powerful pull in her chest, like her heart was being dragged down and her conscious was clawing at her. It was unbearable.

By the time she finished her tea, the sun had begun to set in the sky. She gazed out the window with a thoughtful frown written on her face.

"It's gettin' dark. Yew should probably head back to base Spook." Sniper finally said, tapping the side of his cup with his index fingers.

"_Sì_. Thank you for your time." Alessandra said, putting her cup in the sink and walking to the door.

"Anytime Spy."

She put on a fake smile and walked out, and when the door was closed and she was back inside the base, dropped the smile. She found no reason to be smiling. She could only feel guilt and unsureness.

Striding to her room, Alessandra noticed everything seemed so much more bland, nothing seemed to spark her curiosity. There was a stone in her chest, sucking the happiness out of her. That stone was her conscience.

Upon arrival in her room, the Spy sprawled out on her back on her small cot. The blue sheets felt too scratchy, and scratched at her skin as her guilt scratched her heart. Her newly acquired scars prickled with slight pain still, but she couldn't register it.

As she rolled on her side, she couldn't help but wonder, did she do the wrong thing? She had loved the Scout secretly, but she couldn't even admit it to herself. Because of her inability to care in that way about another being, Alessandra got to see the pain and hurt written in the Scout's all too revealing blue eyes. Was that really anything she'd wanted? No. Had she wanted to see him hurt and hear that sob when she left? No.

Nothing helped her feel any better. She knew that what she had done wasn't fixable now. Letting a tear of inner confusion and frustration with herself roll down her cheek, Alessandra closed her eyes, hoping to sleep off the pain, though that wasn't likely to happen.


	5. The Consequence of Ignorance

**A/N: Told ya it was coming up! Warning, this chapter contains an angry Scout. Reviews are loved, so is Constructive Criticism. I love you guys, stay fresh! ~Rex**

* * *

Morning arrived in the form of a cloudy, yet humid day. The BLU Base was incredibly stuffy and it was grating on everybody's nerves. The Spy was the last one up, walking into the Mess Hall. As per usual, she wasn't noticed. Sighing, she grabbed a small amount of rations, picking at them. The guilt was still making her feel sick to her stomach, and as a result she didn't have much of an appetite.

Perhaps if Sniper ate inside with the rest of them Alessandra wouldn't feel so alone. She was invisible to the rest of the team, as she was quiet and didn't bother to speak. While, yes, it had made her nights together with the Scout easier, it still caused painful feelings of loneliness.

Looking at the other team members, she listened in to their talking, wishing she could be included in a small way, though she wouldn't be. None of her teammates liked her, it was a Spy thing. Most Spies, including her, had that aloof personality that made them hard to get along with.

After the meal was over, she followed her teammates to the weaponry, grabbing her butterfly knife, her Ambassador, disguise kit and her Sapper. While she walked to the gates, she noticed, she really didn't want to fight today.

Scouts held grudges, and it was likely Ryan was still upset over her rejection of him. Sighing, she hung her head, hearing the Announcer count down. The moment those gates opened, the other classes ran out, ready to fight tooth and nail, though she, Sniper and Engineer left using a different route, to get into position to fight. The Engineer set up his sentries, and Sniper managed to get into a secluded hiding spot.

Disguising herself as Ryan, Alessandra ran out, gripping her 'bat' tightly in one hand as she sprinted across the turf. While trying to get to the RED Medic to take him down, she didn't expect to feel something metal collide with her skull.

Falling to the ground, her disguise lifting, the Spy winced and rolled over, the back of her mask stained with blood. Ryan stood over her, a look in his blue eyes she'd never seen before.

It was filled with such powerful hate, and at the same time, a tiny spark of hurt was there, only slightly noticeable.

"Watch your back betta next time ya friggen useless imposter!" He snarled then brought the bat down again, crushing Alessandra's skull. He watched the corpse give a twitch before fading off to respawn, his bat still soaked with her blood.

As he stood on the spot, his breathing was a little heavy, his knuckles white from holding the bat so tightly. He sighed and felt his anger still in his chest, like an angry, snarling beast. Running off, he had to go try and do more damage to the BLU offense, not hang around and glare at the blood stain on the ground.

Walking out of respawn with a hell of a headache, Alessandra groaned in pain. She shook her head, trying to get rid of it, when she remembered how angry Leo had been back there. She had really dug herself her own grave with that blunt rejection. She hadnt expected him to be this angry about it.

Cloaking and running off, she made her way to the Sniping Nest that the RED Sniper was hiding in. Sneaking behind him, she raised her knife and brought it down in a wicked stab, stabbing through the delicate spinal cord of the Sniper. The middle aged Australian's body began to fade to the respawn, and she smirked. Her job was done.

Leaving and running off to find the RED Medic, she spotted him in the distance. Smirking, she threw on the disguise of the RED Heavy, making sure to take heavy strides and run slow. She held up 'Sasha' as she cried for Medic, holding a hand over her bicep and feigning wounded.

Sure enough, the German came running over, pointing the Medigun at her and overhealing her.

"Medic, behind you!" She cried, seeing the BLU Demoman smirking at her and taking a swig of Scrumpy. The man whipped around, seeing the cocky Scot. He realized one second too late. A knife was embedded in his back and he fell to the ground, dead.

The disguise lifted, Alessandra with a smirk of approval at the win. She wanted to... Gosh what did the Americans call it? English was such a difficult language.

"Slap my hand!" She said triumphantly, the Demoman looking amused at her lack of skill in English slang and high-fived her, the two quickly running opposite ways as they were spotted by the RED Soldier and, who else, Ryan.

Sprinting across the field, she was tailed by the Scout. She knew he was gaining on her fast, and began to not pay attention as she tried to make herself run faster. Tripping on a rock, Alessandra skidded across the dirt, glad the suit and mask stopped any road rash from appearing, but at the same time dreaded how she knew she'd been caught.

Having been moving at top speed, Leo's foot jammed right into Alessandra's ribs and he fell forwards, colliding with the ground with a large thud. He grunted and rolled over to see the Spy get up on her knees and hold her Ambassador in his face.

"Shoot me!" He snapped, glaring at her. His bat was 3 feet away, and he didn't bother pulling out a gun. Alessandra's eyes showed hesitation, he could tell. It showed in her eyes.

"I said, shoot me!" He ordered, glaring at her with all the hate he had inside. Her brow furrowed, and she looked at her gun, but in the end, just sighed and pulled it back. She couldn't shoot him.

"I knew all Spies were fuckin' weak."

That was all she heard before a blast from his Scattergun killed her, the bullets shredding her chest.

When she awoke in respawn, Alessandra looked over at this neat electronic scoreboard. BLU hadn't captured a single point and there was only 2 minutes left. It was obvious that they were going to lose. Groaning, she headed out to go get in at least one more kill before Humiliation.

If Ryan wanted to play this anger game, she'd play it right back at him.


	6. Fatal Mistake

**A/N: Itty bitty filler chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I promise you. I'm very sorry for the long wait between uploads. Real life has me busy lately, so I have nearly no time to write.**

* * *

Striding out into the battlefield, Alessandra looked about, cigarette between her pink lips. She couldn't yet see the Scout. He must be off chasing down a BLU. She would have to wait for him.

She soon found her RED counterpart, and part of her cowered down at the sight of him, but she stood her ground, killing him with a shot from her Ambassador, the bullet hitting out of pure luck.

Hearing a sound behind her, Alessandra instinctively moved to the right, watching bat collide with the ground where she'd been a second prior. His glare nearly burned through her, returned with a glare of her own. That glare of his was accompanied by a twisted smirk. Looking behind him, Alessandra's glare faded completely.

The RED Pyro stood behind it's teammate, gloved finger teasing the trigger on it's flamethrower. If there was one true fear Spies possessed, it was the fear of Pyros. The horrid Arsonists, the ones who laughed when your flesh melted right off of your muscle and bones.

With one simple sound of the fire igniting, Alessandra panicked, preparing for the fire to consume her, but it didn't. The Pyro instead surrounded them with the fire. Ryan looked visibly startled as the Pyro just laughed, nearly burning both of them.

Using this as a distraction, Alessandra pulled out her knife and lunged at the thin man. The blade cut his shirt, and some of the flesh underneath, drawing blood and earning a squawk of surprise from the Scout. He hadn't expected her to cut him.

His surprise and pain turned into anger, and the man swung his bat. It narrowly missed her with each swing, the Spy stuck between it and the fire. He stopped swinging nd jabbed it forwards into her ribcage, the Spy falling to her knees as she clutched the newly broken area.

A hiss of pain left her mouth, before she saw his feet move and disappear from her line of sight, and hands on the back of her balaclava. Ryan's knees dug into her hips, and his nails into her mask. The wall of fire was right in front of her face, the heat was making her eyes water.

She felt pressure on the back of her head, and noticed that Ryan was trying to force her face into the flames. She felt fear ripple through her veins and resisted, trying to back away. She couldn't believe he was stooping to this level.

If only she'd known earlier how badly she'd hurt him. Feeling the fire's heat getting closer, Alessandra felt her eyelashes curling from the heat. Knowing she needed to do something to get away from the pain-driven man, she reached back, grabbing his arms and using her legs to move backwards.

The Scout lost his balance and screamed as he fell forwards into the fire. He immediately bounced up, swatting around at the flames, dancing around as he tried to put out the inferno that covered his body. His skin began to bubble, and slowly melt.

His eyeballs melted and dripped from their sockets, the cartilage in his nose and ears melted and shriveled, as his body burnt to a blackened husk, his screams of pain and suffering filling the ears of the horrified Spy.

Her eyes were wide as she backed away, not knowing what to do. Her Scout was slowly burning to death in front of her eyes. It was the worst thing she'd ever seen, not feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed his name.

In a matter of a minute, the Scout was a blackened, skinless corpse, curled n the fetal position. Nothing was left of his clothes, and it was near impossible to identify what was what on his body. Kneeling over his body, Alessandra wept, each falling tear hissing when it hit his body, causing steam to rise, the stench of death filling the air.

The Pyro didn't know what to think, but merely tilted it's head, and with a pull of a trigger, granted the Spy an identical death.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter coming today or tomorrow. It'll be a bit angsty, and will feature the Scout as the main POV.**

**A big thank you to every one of my nine followers. You guys make me smile.**

* * *

**[Update: 13/10/12] Sorry about the lateness of the chapter I promised. My computer didn't save my chapter, as I thought it did. I'll be steadily working on it for the next few days again though, I'm sorry about this guys.**


End file.
